The Supervillains Saga: The Return
by Alcyone Fletcher
Summary: FINALLY updated. Chapter 11 now up.
1. A Scheme

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story.  
  
Author's Note This is book two of my series. (I haven't decided the name of the series yet, heehee) The first book is The Revenge, so please read that first before you read this one. (if you haven't already read the Revenge)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was already evening. The sky was gray, and snowflakes were falling softly. The ground was already covered with the fluffy white blanket. From the windows in the Utonium house, warm orange light peeped into the dark. Looking out from the window was a blonde girl with enormous blue eyes. It was Bubbles.  
  
"Winter evenings are so pretty!" she said, holding Octi in one arm. Cuddly was running about in its luxurious cage filled with soft straw, feathers, and heart mark stickers. (that Bubbles...)  
  
"Is that why you like winter?" Buttercup said. She had just come back into the house after her inspection of the snow to see how deep it was. "Prettiness?" Her green eyes sparkled with amusement.  
  
"Yeah! It's so nice..." Bubbles sighed melodramatically.  
  
"Ugh. You know what I like about winter?" Buttercup grinned devilishly. "This!" She grabbed a snowball hidden in her coat and threw it at Bubbles. The snowball whizzed through the air and hit... Octi.  
  
Bubbles' eyes went wide with horror. "BUTTERCUP! HOW DARE YOU!" She quickly brushed the snow off Octi and charged at Buttercup.  
  
"Hey, what the..." Buttercup started to protest, but it was too late. She found herself crashing into the wall on the other side. Then Bubbles shook her head disdainfully and went upstairs. Buttercup got up, dazed.  
  
"You okay?" Blossom asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Now if you'll excuse me, I've got stuff to do." She stalked outside.  
  
A FEW MONTHS AGO...  
  
A claw suddenly stuck out of the ocean. Then a pink head. Then...a whole pink blur which sped off toward the sky. Him.  
  
NOW...  
  
Him was now back in his lair. His green eyes were greener than usual, and seemed to be flaming. He kept muttering to himself, pacing back and forth in his room. As he neared a table, he picked up a bubbling purple potion. It gave off an unbearable stench. He looked at it long and hard. Then a smile slowly spread over his face.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open with a bang. Buttercup dashed in. "BLOSSOM!" She was dropping snow onto the carpet.  
  
"What is it, Buttercup? Can't you see that I'm reading?"  
  
Bubbles came downstairs, but she still looked angry. She was holding her purple octopus. "Do you have to put up such a fuss?"  
  
"Buttercup, close the door, please." Professor John Utonium's annoyed voice also came from the kitchen. "The cold is getting inside the house."  
  
"GUYS!" Buttercup thundered. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR STUPID STUFF LIKE THAT! THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE DOING SOMETHING! GOT THAT?"  
  
"What! Where? How?" Blossom dropped her book. Bubbles dropped Octi but picked him up immediately.  
  
"I was flying over the town, and I saw the Rowdyruffs go into a house through a broken window. Seconds later, I heard a scream."  
  
"Then they're probably up to something bad. Let's roll!" The three girls crashed through a window and flew outside. Professor Utonium shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Those girls..."  
  
  
  
"There's the house!" Buttercup pointed. They landed outside the window and peered in. Inside was a young woman. She had collapsed on the couch. The Rowdyruff boys were bending over her.  
  
'Rowdyruff boys! You won't get away with hurting innocent citizens of Townsville!" Blossom yelled and they flew into the house.  
  
To be Continued  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. Deadly Poison

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody! This chapter is dedicated to... Hairy Greg! Thanx for all your reviews in The Revenge! Couldn't have gone on without them!.  
  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup stood in front of the Rowdyruff boys, each of them glaring.  
  
"How dare you hurt an innocent citizen!" Blossom yelled and threw an unexpected punch at Brick. He went staggering back. "What's the big idea? I wasn't doing anything to her!"  
  
"Then how do you explain THIS?" Bubbles pointed at the figure of the unconscious woman.  
  
"We didn't do anything to her! Honest!" Boomer replied. "We just saw something break the window and come in here, so we followed it."  
  
"Yeah. Right, like we're going to believe you." Buttercup sneered.  
  
"We're telling the truth!" Butch growled. "Just look." He pointed to a small plastic tube on the floor containing some purple liquid. Foul- smelling steam was slithering out of a hole in it. The tube was made out of a transparent substance which felt like glass but was much stronger.  
  
Buttercup spat. "Ugh. What in heck is that thing? It's making me sick."  
  
"Exactly our question. That's why we came in here. That girlie there just up and collapsed when she sniffed it." Brick looked at the tube again.  
  
Blossom was still suspicious. "Aren't you the one who brought it in here?" She glared at Butch.  
  
"No!"  
  
"I know! Let's take it home and Professor could tell us what it is!" Bubbles said. She carefully picked up the tube.  
  
"Okay," Blossom said. "But I'll stay here and see if she gets better. And after Professor analyzes it, come back quick!"  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup flew out of the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Utonium heard a bang in the living room. Bubbles and Buttercup had come in. As soon as Bubbles saw him, she screamed. "No, Professor, don't come near us! Get a gas mask or something on first!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do as we say! We're talking about dangerous toxic gases here." Buttercup yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay..." Professor retreated back into his lab and soon came out with his mask on. "Am I cleared for entry now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Professor entered the living room and saw the two girls holding a tube carefully. "What is that?"  
  
"That's what we want to know, Professor. Do you know what the liquid in here actually is?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll bring it into my lab. Wait here." Holding the tube in his hand, the Professor disappeared into his lab. A few minutes later, he came back out again. "Girls, you were right. This thing is really dangerous. I believe it's a poison found in a plant found in Australia. From what I heard, it goes directly to your heart and damages it. It takes around two days for the victim to die, however. So if we could somehow find an antidote..."  
  
"Well, can't you make an antidote?" Buttercup asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't think so. This is so powerful that all my chemicals combined together couldn't stop it from wreaking havoc. But I read that there is a chemical that could be an antidote somewhere in Jupiter or its satellite Io."  
  
"Then we're going."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"There is already a victim. We're able to live in vacuum if we have air, so please let us go!" Bubbles said.  
  
  
  
Blossom listened to the woman's breathing. It was shallow and irregular. The Rowdyruff Boys were unusually quiet. Boomer was looking out the window, Brick was just sitting silently, and Butch was pacing.  
  
Just then, another window shattered and the two Powerpuffs came flying into the room. They quickly told Blossom what the Professor had told them. Blossom was about to go with them to get the air tanks from the professor when Brick spoke up.  
  
"Uh, can we go with you?"  
  
Blossom looked at them coldly. "Why should you care?"  
  
"I want something to do, alright? I'm getting bored of just sticking around doing nothing! Just consider this as a favor for saving you guys in the battle with Mojoke."  
  
"You didn't SAVE us." Blossom snapped.  
  
"But you owe us anyhow."  
  
"Suit yourself." The Powerpuff Girls zoomed out of the window. Annoyed at being left behind, the Rowdyruffs followed.  
  
  
  
An hour later...  
  
The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff boys had their air tanks and transmitters ready. The girls had expressed their disgust with going with the boys, but the professor had compelled them to.  
  
They crashed through the ceiling into the cold winter night.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Oh and if anyone could think of the name for the series, post them in your reviews! 


	3. The Asteroid Belt

Okay, I've been taking it that the PPG could fly at light speed when I planned the plot for this story, and I can't change the whole story now, so I'll have to stick with that speed. Is that ok with you guys? I mean, if they can turn into those beams of light, then they can fly at light speed, right?  
  
Hmm, the Him Saga... Hey, I kinda like that! Thanks, Blossom!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.  
  
  
  
"I just need to remind you of one thing. If we go non-stop to Io, it will take approximately (APPROXIMATELY PEOPLE, I HAVE ONLY CALCULATED THE TIME IT TAKES FOR LIGHT TO GO FROM EARTH TO JUPITER, I AM NOT A PHYSICS EXPERT) 40 minutes, but we've got to be careful when we are passing through the asteroid belt." Blossom said as they got ready to blast off into space.  
  
"Why? If we go in light speed, we can just crash any asteroids in our way! This is stupid." Butch said sarcastically.  
  
"You've never been in an asteroid belt!" Blossom retorted. "Besides, each time we crash, we get some injury. When Buttercup slammed you against the wall, it hurt, didn't it?"  
  
Butch glared fiercely. "NO."  
  
Blossom ignored him and went on. "For us to get out of the asteroid belt, let's say it will take an hour. That means, for us to get to Io, it'll take like an hour and a half. Three hours to get there and back."  
  
"Heh, that's easy!" Buttercup said. "No big deal. Let's go." She kicked the ground and started to fly. The others followed.  
  
"Hey, but you guys don't know..." Blossom started to say, but stopped and followed them.  
  
Soon, there were six figures floating in the vacuum above earth. "Light speed!" Blossom screamed into the transmitter.  
  
Suddenly, six streaks blasted off in speed beyond human reckoning.  
  
For a few minutes, the six flew on silently. They passed Mars which was shining deep red, suspended in the blackness. All too soon, it dwindled into a tiny dot behind them.  
  
Blossom glanced at the small radar which she had strapped to her wrist. "Guys, we're entering the asteroid belt. Get back to normal speed!"  
  
They were back out of light speed, and Blossom saw with relief that all of them were safe.  
  
Bubbles looked around in wonder. "Wow, the stars are so pretty! Octi should see this."  
  
The others did not reply, but she could tell they felt the same.  
  
Suddenly, Buttercup snapped out of the mood. "I'd love to stick around, but we've got an emergency to take care of, right? Now come on, I want to get out of here as fast as I can." By now, the number of asteroids was increasing.  
  
One huge asteroid was slowly spinning, showing its countless bumps and craters. "Hey, let's land on that!" Boomer yelled.  
  
The others' transmitters crackled harshly, and they covered their 'ears.'  
  
"You're talking into transmitters! We're not on earth! Did you know that, you jerk?" Brick complained. "You're going to damage my ears. Besides, I don't want to land on no stupid pieces of rocks."  
  
"You have ears?"  
  
Blossom interrupted. "Listen, the asteroids can be dangerous! Pay attention, will you?"  
  
As they penetrated deeper and deeper into the asteroid field, the difficulty in navigating through the asteroids increased. Bits of rock zoomed past them, and they often had to duck, missing the rocks by just an inch.  
  
Suddenly, Buttercup got impatient. "We're going too slow! This is driving me crazy!"  
  
"Safety precautions, Buttercup." Blossom snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah, miss know-it-all? Well, I don't care. A few scraps of wimpy rock aren't going to stop me. Ta-ta!" She increased her speed.  
  
"Buttercup! Stop!" Bubbles screamed, but Buttercup did not listen. She started to weave around rocks frantically as her speed got faster and faster.  
  
Suddenly, looking through the asteroids with her X-ray vision, Blossom saw a huge chunk of rock speeding toward Buttercup.  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
Buttercup looked up, but it was too late. The asteroid hit her on the head full force, and Buttercup went limp.  
  
"BUTTERCUP!"  
  
Boomer stared. 'Some moronic sister you've got, Bloss."  
  
"Be quiet, Boomer! We need to help Buttercup!" Bubbles glared at him and she and Blossom headed toward the spot where Buttercup was floating.  
  
The Rowdyruff boys followed them. Boomer wished he had not gone on the mission. Sure, it was cool and all, but it would have been less risky if he had just stayed and tinkered around with the stuff in Mojo's lab. He shuddered as he thought of Io.  
  
Suddenly, Boomer shook himself. He shouldn't be like this. He was a Rowdyruff boy. And boys were supposed to be tough and not be scared of anything. Still, he could not but feel a slight tinge of fear at the ordeal he was about to go through.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, in Townsville, many people had looked up at the stars and seen six lines of light disappearing into the great beyond-- red, pink, blue, light blue, green, and light green. Only Professor Utonium fully knew what it meant... and he sighed heavily as he wondered if the girls will ever come back again.  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to anyone, another purple tube was heading for a house in Townsville...  
  
  
  
Read and Review! 


	4. Jupiter

I guess you're right. Ok, Supervillain Saga it is. Yeah, Him wasn't the REAL villain in the last story. Sorry, Blossom! Hope ur not disappointed!  
  
To Hairy Gregory: I think it would take a lot of time to actually go around the asteroid belt, but I'm not totally sure, because I've never thought about it much... heh heh...  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Utonium looked out the window. He wondered if his eyes had been playing tricks on him, but he could swear he saw something glowing purple fly across the sky. He squinted to see if it was visible anywhere, but it seemed to have disappeared. Soon, he turned away from the window. "Oh, well..." he muttered. "It must have been a balloon or something."  
  
Before they left toward Io, the Powerpuff girls had told him about the sick woman, and he had called the ambulance. Now he was in the lobby, waiting for one of the nurses to bring him a part of the blood they had extracted from her. Even though he had performed a test on the liquid by itself, he did not know if it changed chemically or not when it entered the human body. From what he had read, after the steam (it turned into steam when exposed to air) entered the body, it slowly spread through the whole body, seeping into blood vessels on the way. The poison slowly gathered at the heart and immobilized it.  
  
Professor Utonium shuddered and stopped thinking about it. Just then, a nurse came in and handed him the blood sample.  
  
The Professor thanked her and went home.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Blossom and Bubbles were weaving around oncoming asteroids to get to Buttercup.  
  
The Rowdyruff boys just watched, laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Blossom turned toward them and yelled, "Listen, you guys asked to come on this mission! So if you're going to go on with this, you should help us! If you don't want to, just go back!" She glared fiercely at Brick, then turned away.  
  
The boys' transmitters buzzed and hurt their ears.  
  
The boys looked at each other. Then Butch yelled back. "Oh yeah? We're going to do as we like! We just wanted to come out for some fun! Why should we care about Townsville in the first place?"  
  
"Suit yourself, then." Blossom said in a mocking voice and sped off toward Buttercup.  
  
Butch laughed.  
  
Just then, he felt something poke his elbow. It was Boomer.  
  
"What is it?" Butch asked irritably.  
  
"Don't you think we shoulda helped them?" Boomer said timidly. "I mean, why else did we come on this mission?"  
  
Butch glared. "Shut up."  
  
Boomer glared back. "Then I'm going to go help them. This is getting too boring for me." He flew away.  
  
"Have a good time, goody-two-shoes!" Butch smirked.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles had reached Buttercup safely just as Boomer caught up with them.  
  
Blossom sighed in exasperation. "What do you want?"  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
Blossom looked at him skeptically as she reached for Buttercup. "Why should you care?"  
  
"Because..." Boomer fumbled for an answer. "Because... well, I don't want to be a villain."  
  
"You don't?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"Well, I mean, not a bad villain. And my brothers are too mean anyways."  
  
"Okay then." Bubbles replied. Boomer noticed that she still looked suspiciously at him.  
  
They carefully went over to Buttercup. An asteroid was heading for her, but Blossom quickly pulled her out of the way. Just then, Buttercup started to come to. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. 'Wha... what happened?"  
  
"You got hit by an asteroid." Blossom replied. "I told you to be careful!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup mumbled as she rubbed her head. "Boy, that smarts."  
  
They flew on silently for a while. Boomer looked back to see if his brothers were following, but they were not in sight. The sickening feeling in his stomach started to increase, and Boomer tried to ignore it. After all, they would be able to take care of themselves....  
  
Suddenly, Blossom shouted, "We're coming to the end of the asteroid belt!"  
  
"Finally," Bubbles sighed in relief. "I was getting tired of seeing all those rocks coming at me. It was kinda scary.'  
  
Buttercup just grunted. "Let's go into light speed again. I want some action here."  
  
"Whatever you say," Blossom shrugged. "Light speed, everyone!"  
  
The four beams of light streaked through the blackness. After a while, Blossom yelled again, "Stop!"  
  
They were now flying near Jupiter.  
  
"WOW!" Bubbles cried. "This is so cool!"  
  
"Awesome," Buttercup muttered.  
  
In front of them loomed a huge planet criss-crossed with orange, red, and brown streaks. Spinning in the far left side(so far as they could see) was a huge red spot.  
  
"I never knew it was so huge..." Boomer looked at Jupiter and shook his head. "I can't believe this."  
  
"That's the Great Red Spot," Blossom said.  
  
Visible in the distance, Io, still a small reddish-yellow circle, was floating.  
  
"Let's go!" Boomer said and quickened his speed.  
  
Just then, their transmitters cracked and someone started to talk to them. It was the Professor. "Girls, I know you're doing the best you can, but I just found out that once the poison gets into the bloodstream, it starts poisoning a lot of the organs in the body. So hurry, okay?"  
  
"Ok professor!" Blossom said confidently. "We're sure we can get back in time. We're almost there anyway."  
  
"Oh, and girls?"  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
Read and review! 


	5. The Satellite

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody!  I should have made this point by now, so why am I still writing this disclaimer?

A/N Ok!  I know this chapter is a bit short!  I just couldn't think of anything just now.

"Ouch." Butch exclaimed as he hit yet another stray asteroid.  He dusted off the small bits of rock that clung to his green and black sweater.

Brick frowned.  "I told ya to be careful!"

"Well, you don't have to be so smug about it.  I'm not dead, am I?  Anyways, where are we?"

Brick grinned, and an evil light flickered in his eyes.  "Very close to our... destination."

"Yeah..." Butch smiled.  "We're gonna be famous."

            "Ok, we reached Io!" Blossom said.  They were landing on the satellite.  The ground was rugged and covered with volcanic rock.  Not far from them, a plume was spewing sulfur into the air.  Molten lava poured from a hole near it.

            "Ugh.  This isn't what I would want to call home." Buttercup grimaced and hovered over the lava.  "So where are we supposed to find the chemical?"

            "The radar should tell that." Blossom said and pointed to the strap and radar around her wrist.  "It's supposed to be where there's lava."

            "I don't like the sound of that!" Bubbles said.

            "Well, we can fly."

            "What's the color of this chemical thing?" Boomer asked.

            "Purple."

            "Well, let's go look."

            "All right.  We're here!" Brick said.  "Now let's start." He hit an asteroid with his arm and laughed.

            "What about scaring those sissies a bit?" Butch looked at his transmitter.

            "Go ahead."

            "Hey, Powderpuffs!" Butch set the number of the transmitter to '3' and yelled.

            Soon, Blossom replied in a cold voice.  "What is it?"

            "We're going to destroy the moon."

            "Just try.  You brag too much."

            "Oh, yeah?  Then you take a nice look at the moon when you come back.  It won't be a pretty sight, I tell ya."

            Blossom laughed sarcastically.  "I'd like to see you try.  You can't do anything, you're too puny.  Now shut up."

            Butch smirked and snapped his transmitter back to '6.'  "You ain't seen nothing yet."

            "I hope they're not up to something serious," Bubbles said as she scanned the terrain for any purple spots.

            "I couldn't care less about anything they did," Blossom scoffed.  "They're just trying to scare us, that's all."

            "Say, Blossom.  I think it's getting dark." Boomer said.

            "It's just the sun going behind Jupiter.  No big deal."

            "But we won't be able to see!"

            "Don't be silly.  I can see in the dark."

            Bubbles went to scout around the area and soon came back.  "Blossom!  I found this huge hole.  There's lava coming out, so maybe we can find the chemical there!"

            "Ok, let's go."

            They descended into the crater, and soon came out coughing.  

            "Nope, nothing there," Boomer spat out some ashes.  

            Professor Utonium switched the TV on.  After flipping through a couple of channels, he saw something alarming.  It was an emergency news program, and an unfamiliar reporter was screaming.  "This is an emergency!  We have just found that many asteroids have gone off course and are currently heading toward us!"

            "This is insanity," the Professor muttered as he switched the TV off.  "Could it be... the Rowdyruff boys?"

            Him cackled.  "MUWAHAHAHAHA!  My potent poison and the other plan will surely bring the world to its knees!  I will be sole ruler!  Ahahahahahaha!"

            In the hospital, the doctors and nurses helplessly watched the victims of the horrible chemical, looking at the graph that showed the heartbeat.  It became more irregular and weaker all the time...

TO BE CONTINUED

R&R!


	6. More Victims

Disclaimer: Mesa no own da bombad Powerpuff girls.

A/N the PPG and RRB have high-tech transmitters of the future.  Heh heh.  Sorry the last chapter was so short.  I hope this one's longer.

And what is Ms. Keane's first name??!!!?!??

"This is hopeless." Buttercup complained as they came up out of yet another volcanic hole.  

"Keep looking.  We've got to find it somewhere." Blossom said.

"I hope so..." Bubbles ducked into another lava plume.  "This stinks."

----------------

Butch turned his transmitter to '3' again.  "Hey, Bloss!"

"You again."

"Yeah, it's me.  Look, we're really going to destroy the moon.  Well, it's not like we're killing anybody!  We're just going to have some fun."

"Why?  I should have known not to take you with us."

"Hey, take it easy!  We're not goody-goodies!  We want to be famous.  We want to be known and feared by everyone in the world.  Got it?"

"You guys are psychos.  Shut up." Blossom snapped her transmitter off and on again.  Butch lost contact with her.

Brick looked impatiently at Butch.  "Come on, we've got work to do!  Don't just float there, flirting like some dummy!"

"Says who?  Don't tell me you actually LIKE Red!" Butch retorted.  He snickered and punched Brick playfully.

"I DO NOT LIKE THAT KNOW-IT-ALL!  Now get to work!" 

---------------------------------

            The reporter kept raving on.  "The asteroids' orbits have mysteriously changed!  They are all heading toward the earth!   Could this be the end of the world?" 

            Professor Utonium rolled his eyes in disgust as he turned the TV on again.  "Reporters..."

            "The asteroids are not visible yet, but they are coming!  Think!  We will be dead in a few hours!  Have you thought about your life's meaning?"

            Professor Utonium turned the TV off.  "Reporters..."

-------------------------------

            Ms. Keane looked out the window.  Something glowing was coming toward her house.  "Oh well.  It couldn't be anything bad,  I hope." She turned away from the window to finish reading her book.

            Suddenly, the window shattered.  Ms. Keane whipped around and saw the purple tube sail into the room.  It stopped in mid-air, then fell on the ground.  Thick steam started to rise from it.  Ms. Keane looked at it curiously for a moment.  Then it occurred to her that Professor Utonium might be interested.  She picked up the phone.

-----------------------------

            The phone rang.  Professor Utonium looked up, annoyed.  "Hello?  Oh, hi.  What?  A tube?"

            Suddenly, from the other end, he heard a crash.  Then nothing.  "Oh, great.  Not her too!"  He went outside and dashed into the car.

-------------------

            Meanwhile, in other parts of the city, many people were seeing mysterious tubes crash into their houses... and falling unconscious.

            "This is the end of the world!" The reporter screamed.

------------

Brick laughed as he pushed yet another asteroid out of orbit.  They headed toward the moon, which gleamed faintly in the distance.  "They'll never know what happened!  The news announcers are probably screaming their lungs out by now.!"

Butch laughed with him and kicked an asteroid into smithereens.  "I've never had so much fun in my whole life!"

The asteroids approached the moon rapidly.  Closer and closer they went.

----------------------

Blossom suddenly stopped in mid-air.  Her radar was beeping.  "Guys!"

"What?" Boomer asked.

"Look at the radar."

"Hmm..." Bubbles mused as she stared at the screen.  "According to the radar, the chemical is right under us."

Buttercup was already pounding at the rocks beneath them.  Suddenly, a large chunk of rock fell away unexpectedly and she found herself falling into a pool of lava deep below.  "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

---------------------------

An ambulance sped through the dark streets.  It stopped abruptly at the hospital.  As soon as someone was unloaded, it sped away again.  In the emergency ward, a doctor sighed in despair.  "The sick just keep coming!  We don't even know the cure."

------------------------

Professor Utonium leaped into Ms. Keane's house through the broken window.  He had a gas mask on.  As soon as he entered the room, he saw her sprawled unconscious on the floor and the cursed tube lying there as if nothing had happened.  With great difficulty, he managed to get her out of the house and onto his car.  Then drove off to the hospital as fast as he could.

------------------------

The camera turned toward the sky as the reporter talked on.  A few shooting stars flashed across the sky.  They were the herald of destruction.

--------------------

Brick grinned fiercely as an asteroid made impact with the moon.  It broke into pieces, but soon, more would come.  Under the continual impact of the asteroids, it wouldn't keep firm.   Yes... the asteroids were coming.  Coming to break, to wreak havoc, to destroy.  The asteroids were coming.

TO BE CONTINUED

Read and Review!


	7. The Lava Pool

Disclaimer: Me no own nobody.  I don't own anybody.  Whatever.  And just in case you find any similarities with another story: this story is purely out of my own imagination!  I mean, I don't own the characters and all, but the storyline's mine.  So if you notice any similarities with another fic, don't diss me.

            Buttercup kicked at the thick lava.  For the moment, her skin was unbroken(being a Powerpuff) but it prickled and stung.  She knew that she would start melting if she stayed there too long.  Above her, Blossom and Bubbles were tugging at her arms frantically, but the thick, sticky lava held her tight.  Suddenly, there was a huge pop and she went sailing out of the hole.  Buttercup landed hard on the ground and threw up.

----------------------------------

            Butch kicked an asteroid.  It splintered into pieces, and he grunted in disgust.

            Brick frowned at him.  "I told you to do it gently!  We'll never get this done."

            Butch slammed a chunk of rock in Brick's face, and he went hurtling backwards.  "See what I mean?"

----------------------------------

            Professor Utonium slammed his foot on the gas pedal and drove out of his garage.  As he drove full speed to Ms. Keane's house, he noticed a strange smell in his car, but ignored it.  Suddenly, another came right in front of him, and he stepped on the brakes.  His car screeched to a stop, but the other car swerved wildly and crashed into the front of his car.

            "Oh, great!" Professor got out of his car to take a look at the other car.  Inside were two people, one on the driver's seat, a woman with short brown hair.  She was struggling out of the dented car.  In the back seat slumped a boy around 9 years old.  He was unconscious.

            "Are you all right?" he asked.

            "Yes, but I need to hurry and get my kid to the hospital!" The woman groaned.  "Now I can't."

            "You don't know for sure.  Try starting your car." 

            She got back into the car and stepped on the gas pedal.  It worked, and she drove away.  Professor Utonium sighed and looked at his car.  "I sure hope mine works."

-----------------------------

            Him cackled as he looked at the screen in his room.  The streets of Townsville were clogged up with cars trying to get to the hospital.  Many people were abandoning their cars because of the traffic jam and running toward the hospital, carrying the sick.  Now he switched the screen to the hospital.  The emergency room was crowded, and doctors were working desperately but without hope.  There was no hope.  The patients were dying.  

            Soon, he switched the screen off.  A smile curled his lips.  "Now the time is ripe... for the next step."

---------------------------

            The door of the hospital opened again, and a boy on a stretcher was brought inside.  The nurse shook her head despondently.  For all she knew, this really could be the end of the world.  

            Suddenly, a man's heartbeat faltered, then failed.  The line on the graph went up and down in a regular pattern.  He was dead.  (just for your information, the bar on the graph never goes flat when the heart goes dead!)

--------------------

            Blossom used her X-Ray vision to look through the lava.  The rocks beneath it were tinted a pale purple.  "Girls, the rocks under the lava contain the chemical.  Let's get some."

            "I am not a girl." Boomer growled.

            "So who's going?"

            "Me." Boomer said.  They tied a rope to Boomer's waist, and he submerged into the lava.  Using X-ray vision, he located the rocks.  They were 10 meters below him.  He kicked the lava and went in deeper.  Soon, he reached the lava.  He punched the rocks, and a few fragments came loose.  He grabbed them and stuffed them into his pocket.  He repeated the process a few times.  The air in his lungs were draining out fast, and he made the signal for the girls to pull him up by tugging the rope three times.

---------------------------

            Professor Utonium started his car.  It seemed to work, and he drove away to Ms. Keane's house.  The car left a smoky black trail behind.

-------------------------

            More asteroids began to smash into the moon.  One after another, they sailed through space and splintered into pieces.  Slowly, they were making small imprints on the moon.

--------------------------

            Professor Utonium coughed.  A strange, choking smell filled the car.  He became worried for a moment, but ignored it and drove on.

---------------------

            Boomer immediately noticed that something was wrong.  He had made the signal at least three times, but he had gotten no response from the girls.  He tugged at the rope again, but he still had not gotten any response.  Suddenly, a disturbing thought crossed his mind.  _What if the Powerpuff Girls were doing this on purpose?  They could kill him easily like this._  The oxygen was running out fast, and Boomer gagged.  Sharp pains pierced his lungs, and he gasped for air.  He swallowed a small amount of lava and retched with pain.  Suddenly, he felt that he was floating.  Then everything went black.

To be continued

R&R!

Ok, I KNOW this chapter is short, so don't keep reminding me, please!  Can't help writer's block!  Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	8. Diminishing Hope

Disclaimer: Not own anybody.

            Blossom felt Boomer tug three times on the rope she was holding.  "It's Boomer!  Pull him up!" She shouted at the other Powerpuffs as she started to pull.

            Bubbles and Buttercup grasped the rope tightly and pulled.  They felt Boomer's weight at the end of the rope and pulled harder.  Suddenly, the rope snapped!  The piece of the rope that the Powerpuffs were holding popped out of the lava, and they fell hard.

            "Oh, no!" Bubbles screamed.  "He's trapped down there!"

            Blossom used her X-ray vision and located Boomer sinking toward the rocky bottom.  Then she prepared to dive into the lava pool.

            Professor Utonium parked his car in front of Ms. Keane's house and jumped out.  He ran to the door and tried it.  It was locked.  He walked around the house.  A window was broken, and he decided to enter from there.  He put on his gas mask.  Then he carefully stepped through the broken glass.  Ms. Keane lay on the floor, unconscious..  The phone was next to her, upside down, and in the corner of the room was the purple tube, still spewing out poison.  Professor dashed to the door and unlocked it.  Then he carried Ms. Keane out and carefully set her down in the back seat.  Then he quickly hopped on his car and drove away to the hospital.

            "This is getting boring," Butch complained.  "All we do is push asteroids out of the way and watch them smash."  They had been flying toward the moon, pushing asteroids so that they would crash into the moon.

            "Boring?" Brick exclaimed.  "We're doing something historic, and you say it's BORING?"

            "Well, yeah." Butch said.  "What about we go right up to the moon?"

            "And do what?"

            "Well, while the asteroids we pushed out of orbit are hitting the moon, we could do some demolition jobs of our own."

            "You think you really can destroy the moon with our puny strength?" Brick sneered.

            "It's better than just sitting and watching the asteroids!  At least we can find something to do for the next few hours."

            "Well... All right." Brick said and flew off toward the moon.

            "Great.  Just great." Buttercup growled.  "WE have to rescue that stupid Rowdyruff.  And we only have twenty-four more hours."

            "What?  Don't tell me we already used up a whole day!" Bubbles said, surprised.

            "Yes, we have.  And we're going to use up another precious hour to rescue Boomer." Blossom sighed.  "Well, I might as well get going.  And this time tie TWO ropes to me.  That way, even if one burns out, the other might still be there." 

            As Blossom dove into the thick, boiling lava, everything around her turned black, red, and yellow.  The stickiness of the lava restricted her movements, and her skin prickled.  For a moment, terror overtook her and she tried to swim toward the surface.  With difficulty, she calmed herself and started swimming toward the spot Boomer had sunk.  She used her X-ray vision again, but she could not see him.  She looked all around her.  Nothing.  She started panicking again.  What if Boomer had... had already turned into ashes?  She kept looking.  She went down to the bottom and picked up the few purple rocks while searching for Boomer.  Her breath began to run out soon, and she reluctantly tugged the two ropes three times.  In a few seconds, Buttercup and Bubbles had pulled her up, and Blossom sat on the ground, panting and gulping air in from her oxygen tank.

            "So?" Buttercup asked.  "Stop wheezing and tell us what you saw!"

            Blossom wiped the lava off her arms.  "I... I didn't find him."

            "That's crazy.  We saw him down there a minute ago!"

            "Well, he's not there anymore!"

            "Maybe he was washed away and is on dry ground now!" Bubbles tried to be optimistic.

            "Most probably, he melted." Buttercup offered another solution.

            "Either way, we've GOT to find more chemicals." Blossom said.  "We don't have enough.  These rocks are enough only for a small cupful.  We'll never be able to help all the sick people in Townsville with only this amount!"

            "But what about Boomer?" Bubbles shouted.

            "If he's dead, then there's nothing we can do about it!" Buttercup snapped.  "And if he's alive, then he's alive somewhere.  Townsville's at stake!  Who knows how many people are sick now?"

            "Ok... I guess." Bubbles said sadly.  As they set off to find more of the chemical, she sighed heavily and turned to look at the bubbling lava pool.

            The streets were choked with cars hurrying toward the hospital.  Traffic moved slower than pedestrians.  Professor Utonium ground his teeth as his car moved an inch forward.  All around him were cars.  Trying to avoid the traffic jam, he turned into a narrow street.  It would be the longer way around, but at least there would be less cars.

            Boomer suddenly opened his eyes.  Everything was all orange and black around him, and he felt like he was flying somewhere.  He felt stinging pain all over his body.  Then he slipped into unconsciousness again.

            The Professor was wrong in his expectations about the narrow street.  Everywhere in Townsville was gridlocked, every street and alley.  Suddenly, the strange smell in his car got very strong, and as he tried to accelerate, it went dead.  Black smoke filled the car.

            The girls flew wearily over the bleak, yellow terrain of Io.  The radar had not detected any traces of the chemical so far, and they were losing hope.  Suddenly, Buttercup stopped flying.  Blossom and Bubbles looked at her in surprise.

            "I'm tired of sticking with you imbeciles!" Buttercup yelled.  "We never get anything done!  I'm going to Jupiter to find the chemical." She turned into a green streak of light and sped toward Jupiter.

            Meanwhile...

            Suddenly, in one TV broadcasting center, an anchorwoman looked outside and screamed.  The next moment, the door was torn down, and in walked a large, menacing figure with green, glinting eyes...

To be continued

R&R!!!

P.S. I hope this chapter's longer!

And this story will NEVER, EVER be a PPG/RRB romance.  At least not this one or the one after.


	9. Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.  If I did, the TV show would have been taken off the TV channels a long time ago.

Hairy Gregory: Buttercup does not find TMA-whatever on Jupiter.  She will not find it either on Europa (if she ever goes there.)

Boomer's right hand hurt.  Pain coursed all over it, and he slightly opened his eyes.  He was lying on his stomach on a low projection of rock sticking out of a stream of lava.  His hand dangled in the lava.  He quickly drew it out and surveyed the damages.  Nothing, except for a few parts where his skin was burned.  Boomer hacked and coughed out something red.  Blood—no, it didn't taste like blood.  More like… lava.  He coughed harder.  His lungs burned, and his throat felt as if it had been scorched.  Suddenly, a whole mass of the caustic liquid came up toward his throat, and he threw up.

            Mayor Mayor sat in a sofa next to the large window.  He could see that the streets were packed with cars.  

            The sound of shattering glass.

He wondered about that for a while.  Then he forgot all about it and went to find some jars of pickles.  He could not find any.  "Miss Bellum!"

            No answer.

            "Miss Bellum!  Do you know where the pickles jars are?" 

            Silence.

            Blossom fumed as she watched the green streak of light vanish.  "That irresponsible brat!  Doesn't she know better?"

            Bubbles shrugged.  "She's always like that.  It wouldn't surprise me if she gave up the mission.  I'm glad she's not here to scoff at me, anyway."   

            Blossom looked in surprise at her.  She had never known Bubbles to make such an aggressive statement.  Bubbles noticed her and quickly smiled sweetly.  "I didn't mean it."

            Blossom believed her.

            Professor Utonium banged the horn with his fist again and again.  Why didn't the car in front of him move?  The traffic light was already green.  Then he hit the steering wheel in frustration.  Road construction?  Were they crazy?  He looked at the backseat again.  Ms. Keane's face was unnaturally white.

            Brick managed to land on an asteroid that was flying toward the moon.  "Hey, Butch!  This is fun!"

            Butch looked at him as if he was an idiot.  "You're going to crash."

            "I have enough agility, you dope."  He watched, amused as Butch attacked a tall pillar of rock towering over the surface of the moon.  

            Butch fired his eyebeams at the pillar.  The tip slowly went crumbling down.  "This is so boring."

            "I've heard you say that a million times." Brick sneered.  "Maybe you should go back to Earth."

            Butch hurled a fragment of an asteroid at him.  He missed.

            Brick laughed and tossed it back to him.  "Stupid oaf."

            Butch floated silently for a while.  Then he turned toward Brick. His green eyes were aflame with rage.  "That's it!  You've bossed me around for a long time.  Not from now, you rotten piece of scum!" He leapt at him.  Brick dodged, but Butch turned quickly and smashed him onto the gray ground.

            Brick got up, trembling with fury.  "I can destroy you if I want.  You'll be begging on your knees in a few minutes!" His red eyes grew brighter and brighter, and red laser beams burst from them.  Butch screamed as they tore through his foot.

            Buttercup flew on grimly toward Jupiter.  The swirling colors were now much closer and more real.  She felt Jupiter pull on her hard and a faint trace of terror passed through her mind, but she set her jaws and kept going.  She had to save Townsville, and she knew just how.

            One of the nurses sat down exhaustedly on a sofa in the lobby.  She had finally found someone to replace her temporarily.  She groped for the remote control on the nearby table and turned the TV on.  She flipped through the channels until she came to the news channel.  Then she squinted to see better.  The screen was fuzzy, but she could make out something pink on it.  Soon, the screen began to clear.  A strange man was speaking.  No, not a man.  A creature.

            Boomer got up slowly with a groan.  His whole body hurt as if it was being pricked with sharp needles.  His legs were scarred and blood was seeping out of the scars.  His arms were red all over.  He gingerly brushed his left arm with his hand.  It hurt badly.  Whenever the cloth of his sweater touched the skin, a burning sensation ripped though his arm.  He carefully rolled up his sleeves.  

            Boomer looked at his surroundings.  He was on an extremely small isle in a large river of lava.  The other side could be seen at a distance.  He decided to fly toward it.  Maybe he could stay alive.  Just maybe.

            Two streaks of color flew furiously around each other.  The lines of light were getting entwined in each other.

            Butch and Brick exchanged furious blows.  Neither of them had the upper hand.  They were just getting exhausted.  Brick took a deep breath and charged at Butch again.  He kicked, but Butch flew over him and gave him a punch on the head.  Brick staggered back and bumped against a rock formation.  He breathed deeply again and ducked just in time to avoid Butch's lasers.

They did not see a cluster of asteroids heading right toward them.

In the backseat, Ms. Keane's face was now a deathly purple.  Professor Utonium knew he had to do something quickly.  He wished that the Powerpuffs were with him.  If only one of them had stayed, Ms. Keane would have been at the hospital an hour ago.  Of course, it was doubtful if the hospital would be able to cure her…

Bubbles looked up again at Jupiter.  She knew how dangerous it was for Buttercup to go there, but for some reason, she did not feel any sympathy for her.  It had never happened to her before.  It was strange.  

Blossom did not notice anything strange about Bubbles.  She just kept looking for the chemical diligently.

TO BE CONTINUED

R&R!


	10. The Asteroids Approach

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating!  I had some serious writer's block.  I hate it when that happens to me.  At least this chapter isn't short as some of the previous ones!  I hope!

As the pain in his limbs slowly subsided, Boomer lifted off and began to fly across the river of lava.  His sight was still fuzzy, and the shore could be only seen as a blur of black and brown.  The blur steadily got larger as he flew, until he could see the blur in detail as a plain of rough rock.  Boomer landed and winced as sharp pain shot through his legs again.  As he sat there, breathless, his blurry sight began to clear.  

All he could see was a relatively flat plain formed of rocks stretching in all directions except for on the right where the giant river of lava flowed.  In the horizon some unusual rock formations were visible.

Mayor Mayor walked into the next room and recoiled in surprise.  The window was shattered and Miss Bellum was sprawled face down near a bubbling tube.  He promptly ran to the phone.

Helicopters began flying over Townsville and picking up the sick from houses.  The ambulances were all trapped in the never-ending stream of cars, and the helicopters were a final resort.  A helicopter neared the street where Professor Utonium was stuck.  The Professor quickly got out of the car and climbed on top of it.  Then he started waving and yelling as loud as he could.  The helicopter was flying quite low.

Mojo Jojo yawned and looked out the window of his lab.  From a telescope, he could make out at least ten helicopters flying full speed over Townsville.  Suddenly, a white streak flashed across the sky and hit a helicopter.  The helicopter immediately burst into flames and went down.  A few seconds later, several buildings in the vicinity were illuminated by a yellow flickering light which quickly began to spread.   Mojo shook his head in surprise and flew out into the night sky in haste.  

As Buttercup neared Jupiter, she started to feel an invisible force pulling her closer and closer.  Her speed seemed to increase.  She was now so close that the red, yellow, orange, and brown filled almost her entire range of sight except for behind her.  Suddenly, a strong blast of gas struck her and she was blown off to the side.  She was now in the huge ball of gas.

Professor Utonium noticed in relief that the helicopter had noticed him.  It came flying down and hovered above him by a meter or so.  "What's the problem?  You certainly don't seem sick." 

            "No, not me." Professor Utonium snapped back, annoyance clearly in his voice.  "She's in the car."

            "Then get her out fast.  We don't have much time."

            The Professor slid off the roof of his car and opened the door.  Then he carried Ms. Keane out, climbed the rope ladder with one hand, and handed her to the paramedic who carefully lifted her into the helicopter.  Then he climbed up the rope ladder himself.  The helicopter was already full of the sick.  Below, people got out of their cars and began yelling for help, but the pilot shook his head.  "This helicopter is full!" He yelled down and sped for the hospital.

            Professor Utonium looked blankly out the window.  Too many things were happening in that one night that he no longer knew if it was real or not.  For all he knew, this could be only a dream.  He pinched himself, sincerely hoping that it was a dream.  He flinched and sank down in his seat.

            Suddenly, Bubbles made a squeal.  "Blossom!"

            Blossom turned around.  "Yes?"

            "I found it!"

            Blossom rolled her eyes.  Despair clearly showed in her face.  "Listen, Bubbles.  Don't play games with me.  I just know we won't be able to find it.  Townsville's going to be destroyed, and we're probably going to die out here."  She no longer seemed interested and sat down hopelessly on the ground.

            Bubbles frowned.  "But Blossom, I really found it!"

            "Yeah, right." Blossom said skeptically.  "I'll bet it's not."

            "Then look at your radar!  That should show something."

            Blossom looked down at the radar as if she had never seen it before.  A small red light was flashing.  

            "See?" Bubbles bubbled over with joy.  (Sorry, I couldn't resist)

            "Let me see."

            Bubbles led her to a small hollow where a small store of purple crystals lay.  Blossom wrenched them from their nook and looked at them.  "There's at least 10 pounds here.  That's not enough, but at least it's something." She stuffed the crystals into the bag.

Boomer started flying again.  For a long time, he hovered in no particular direction but merely wandered as he wanted.  He started feeling drowsy and his eyelids slowly started closing.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and saw the strange rock formations right in front of him.  A gaping cavern opened right in front of him, and without thinking, he entered.  At the back of the cavern, he saw a faint glitter and flew faster toward it.  Hard, purple crystals stuck out of the black wall, glimmering faintly.  Some of the pieces lay on the floor beneath the wall.

            "The antidote!" Boomer shot his eyebeams at the wall and loosened the crystals.  Picking them up, he shoved the pieces in his pocket.  Then he set off to find more.

            Butch smashed Brick into the wall.  Brick recovered quickly and kicked him, sending him into a rock.  Suddenly, something whizzed by his ear and Brick flew aside to see a small asteroid fly by.  It slammed into Butch.  Butch struggled to get out from under it, but another asteroid fell on him full force.  Butch's writhing body suddenly went limp.

Brick watched in fear, forgetting his intense anger.

            Suddenly, he unfroze and flew toward him.  "Butch!" He shook him, but Butch still remained unconscious... or maybe dead.

TO BE CONTINUED

Read and review!


	11. Townsville is Lost

Author's Note: I'm back!  And I've updated at last!  I'll try updating sooner from now.  I just had a loooooong period of writer's block, plus my computer wasn't working right.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  Except for all the pieces of paper I scrawled the PPG on.

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!

Hairy Gregory: The next part has been finally posted.  Rejoice!  Also, I can't tell you exactly where on Io Boomer is, since he asked me not to tell anyone.  

Frodofan: And if I don't?  I sincerely hope your bark is worse than your bite!

"Butch!  BUTCH!" Brick screamed and grabbed Butch's shoulders, shaking him violently.  "I know you're just playing a joke!"  Butch's head bobbed up and down lifelessly as Brick shook him.  "Butch!"

Suddenly, an asteroid crashed into his back, and Brick found himself lying flat on the moon, panting for breath.  His back was wet.  Brick felt it and realized with a shock that he was bleeding profusely from a gaping wound on his back.  He got up and straightened, only to fall back down with a scream.  He tried to fly, but the fight with Butch had exhausted him too much, and the pain in his back eliminated any possibility of even flying very slowly.  He slowly fell to the ground and decided to give up.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was flying into the atmosphere of Jupiter.  

She was lost in a trance.  She had completely forgotten about her mission- she was preoccupied with taking the magnificent sight in.  The myriad of colors constantly swirled around each other, shifting shape every second.  

"This is just awesome," she said to herself.  Then, a hot blast hit her full in the face, and she remembered.  "The stupid antidote... duh, why can't Blossom find it by herself?" She flew deeper into the gaseous planet.  The temperature steadily increased.  There were many patches where the heat was more intense than the others, and these could be distinguished by the pale-colored gas massing up in several places.  Buttercup carefully avoided them.

All of a sudden, an idea flashed into her head.  What she was doing right now was nearly nonsense.  No one in her right mind would try to extract anything from Jupiter, much less its core!  Although she hadn't paid much attention to Blossom reading her science books out loud, Buttercup knew how hot the core could be.

Buttercup abruptly stopped flying.  Was it too absurd?  Maybe it wasn't worth it.  She could die trying to get the antidote.  On the other hand, she had heard recently that Jupiter held many minerals and metals in their original state- liquid.  Those were invaluable for antidotes.

Then another idea presented itself.  The question was: would she risk her life saving Townsville, or would she risk Townsville, saving her life?

"Well, if you put it that way..." Buttercup muttered and began flying toward the center of Jupiter.  _If I can't save Townsville, then who am I?  I'm a Powerpuff Girl.  I'm going to save Townsville no matter what it takes._

The nurse gasped and stared wide-eyed into the television screen.  The pink being droned on.  "I have full control of Townsville now.  Unless you surrender and stay in your homes until further notice, I will keep sending the poison.  I expect a reply within an hour, Mayor."

This message was repeated over and over again, and after ten minutes, the screen blanked out again.

By now, a crowd had gathered around the television.  A frightened girl started to cry.  Her older brother was in the intensive care ward of the hospital, and not even his family members were allowed into the room.  Although she was only four, she knew that something was very wrong.

Mayor Mayor collapsed into a chair and turned the TV on.  The ambulance had finally arrived and hurried toward the hospital with Sarah Bellum inside.  He was now in shock over what had happened.

A hideous face filled the screen.  "One hour, Mayor, one hour.  Surrender this town."

The Mayor listened to the message.

Suddenly, the screen lit up again.  The nurse groaned, expecting to see the creature again.  She reached for the remote control just as Mayor Mayor's face showed on the screen.

"I'm surrendering Townsville."

The nurse shrieked and slammed her hand on the remote control before the Mayor said anything else.  The TV snapped off.  

_This couldn't be happening.  This is the end of Townsville._

TO BE CONTINUED

All reviews appreciated!


End file.
